


Death Note: Alternate Ending

by TrennelTime



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anybody's, Doubt, I, but - Freeform, joke, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrennelTime/pseuds/TrennelTime
Summary: Better ending for Death Note.





	Death Note: Alternate Ending

L: "Hey Kira"  
Light: "Yeah? OH FUCK!"


End file.
